The Wake Of A Twist
by NoobyNoob
Summary: A ship has sailed to the ocean with the sun shining strong on it. It sails further and further until it reaches land or it crashes down like the titanic. A love that ends up dead. A magical thing called shipping.


"Paid" by a man known as Error 404.

Cold, rainy, night. It was a cold day in Carrot town. The wind blew to the side of man's hair. That man was known as Wake. A weeaboo. Posters of anime that no normal weeaboo has ever gone before. Animated girls with tentacles and several weird positions that doesn't seem to be the intercourse that we men love about. This..thing. People would believe he never get a girlfriend or ever experience love even in video games.

As he zipped down his zipper, laying on his bed, taking out his hotdog as he moves it up and down slowly. Back and forth, up and down. Thinking of dem anime girls on the internet. Huniepop and random games about making love at the end to somebody. Man or woman. It didn't matter to wake as he jizzed his milk all over his pants. Smack!

"Hey Wake, I came in…", as a woman bursts in. Wake was astonished. Embarrassed, but also still very horny because of the woman in front of him. "Were you mastrubating?". The woman looks away blushing at the fact of how big it is. Wake still astonished and very hard. He couldn't speak on what just happened. The woman was known as Liz. A friend Wake has met online. Wake told him her address and they realized on how close they are actually together. The biggest surprise was that Liz is amazed on how huge Wake's weiner is. It's bigger than her boyfriend. She became wetter and wetter on how big it was until Wake finally spoke.

"You're dripping", Wake said slowly in an embarrassed voice with his weiner still out. "I am bad at slow talk. This is most likely the reason why I don't get woman", Wake thought. Smack! Liz bitch slapped Wake across the face, embarrassed from the words he just spoke out of his mouth. Liz wanting to scream out of Wake out of pure rage and anger thinking of what to do to torture him as Liz realizes her face is directly in front of a large hotdog. Wake is slapped out cold. The hotdog was still hard as a rock.

"I guess he wouldn't mind if I give it a touch.", Liz whispered. That touch was full on blowjob. She sucked on it very hard, wanting to put it inside of her of how large it is. She was gagging even though it was only halfway in. She never enjoyed something this large. Mastrubating with her fingers as she sucked. Wake's knocked out body being molested by a woman who watched him mastrubate. As his weiner splashed out it's succulent juices into Liz's body as Liz chokes it down on the enjoyment of putting her mouth in the hot, saucy hotdog.

"Did you enjoy that?", Liz asked. "Wait, was he out cold? I guess he wouldn't mind if I "slipped in".", Liz said sexually. Liz slips down her wet pants and underwear to show her bare skin of her hole. She goes on top of Wake slipping inside of him slowly as Liz is enjoying it second by second. Getting even more horny as it goes in. Wake rubs his eyes to see the gorgeous body in front of him. Liz embarrassed as she drops down as Wake's weiner roughly goes into her hole. Wake, never feeling this enjoyment, passed out cold, again from the amazing enjoyment wave that was sent throughout his body. Liz's hole is bleeding as it was too large. Liz wanted more as Wake's weiner is being raped in a good way. It went back and forth and up and down. Faster and slower as it finally bursts into her. Overflowing from the amount that went inside of her…..

Beep! Beep! Wake wakes up in his bed. It was morning. The sun was rising and it was time to get dressed. He noticed something was holding his weiner. It was a hand! Wake slowly turns who was next to him as it was no other than Liz. Liz wakes up surprised to see Wake up.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm", as Wake is wondering what was going on. Liz put her finger to Wake's mouth as if she tries to shush him. Liz speaks to Wake only wanting to be friends as things got out of hand. She already had a boyfriend and didn't want to ruin the relationship they had. Wake promised to keep it a secret as Liz gets dressed up and leaves Wake's large hotdog to rest. It was still rock hard tho.


End file.
